leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
The absolute truth
President Obama, Mayor Bloomberg and the Shalom Center of NYC should be commended for respecting the law and also for taking a humane action in support of reconstructing the mosque at the World Trade Center. Why does the GOP politicize the issue regarding erecting an islam cultural center while blocking the fund proposed by Anthony Weiner to help the victims of the 911 incidence who were exposed to toxic materials at the site? I can’t tell you how deeply saddened I feel every time we talk about the issue of the WTC incidence of September 11, 2001 because it reminds me of my beautiful and kind cousin who got killed there. The pain of losing her is still there. As we recall, it was very hard to accept the death of 3000 people so, with the hope that people would be alive perhaps trapped some where under the rubbles that fire fighters, police officers, volunteers, families and friends were searching for days, weeks and months. At such a difficult time, that New Yorkers came united showed a great stewardship and compassion to one another -this will always be remembered. The heroic fire fighters and the police officers who died trying to save lives are unforgettable. We shouldn’t care whether, a Muslim mosque get rebuilt in the same vicinity where the incidence took place, but in how to help those victims whose heath is jeopardized from exposure to the piousness, rubbles, and toxic materials. Unfortunately, the GOP’s, Sara Palin’s , Newt Gingrich’s and the conservative’s concern is not for the well being of those human beings whose health is affected but, to create a wave to score political points. As a result, the GOP killed the bill in Congress that is suppose to help the victims whom most of them are experiencing pulmonary problems and other related issued caused by the chemical exposures of the WTC incidence. Congressman Anthony Weiner’s disgust has stemmed from the inhuman acts of the GOP. The Democrats are standing with the people as usual and for the people. As of August 3, 2010, Scott Stringer, Manhattan Borough President has confirmed on MSNBC on Hard Ball that the board has agreed to go in allowing the mosque to be built over on the site. I think Mayor Bloomberg should be commended for his decision of support of this situation. In the United States alone there are over 500,000 peaceful Muslims. There are Muslims in the military who serve this country as once, former Secretary of State, Collin Powel has indicated on a CNN interview. There are 1.75 billion Muslims in the world therefore; we might as well look for a way to accommodate each other. The problems are the extremists and we shouldn’t paint every Muslim with same broad bush rather, we should work together to try to marginalize those elements and exposed them to justice. As Americans, we should be confident and allow freedom of religion to be practiced without any fear for it is the law of the land. Another, GOP messenger is Hirsi Ali, a Somalian author of a book called “NOMAD”, and who is currently working at the American Enterprise Institute, a conservative organization. On August 15, 2010 on GPS of CNN hosted by Fareed Zakaria that Ms. Ali said that 1.75 billion Muslims abandon their religion and get converted to Christianity. http://www.cnn.com/video/#/video/podcasts/fareedzakaria/site/2010/08/15/gps.podcast.08.15.cnn What about religion freedom that our forefathers put it in the constitution? How far the GOP has to go to implement its borrowed ideology of that “the end justifies the means” that is to say, to seize power by all means necessary? We can’t get back what we have lost but, we have to look forward to a better future and better world one that we will all be able live in peace. by Julie sc. This article is also posted on "WWRL AM 1600 radio web site" on Errols blog on August 4, 2010